Pokkle
Summary Pokkle (ポックル, Pokkuru) was examinee #53 during the 287th Hunter Exam, which was his second attempt at the Hunter Exam. He later became a Hunter of Fantastic Beasts. Pokkle was subjected to the brutality of the Chimera Ant and was used to help them find out about Nen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Pokkle Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Beast Hunter, NGL Expedition Team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Emitter; Pokkle is a fairly adept Nen User being able to at least use the four basic techniques), Expert Marksman (Even before learning Nen he was an exceptional archer), Poison Manipulation (His arrows are coated with a poison that paralyzes victims), Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Transmutation (Pokkle transmutes his aura into arrows), Weapon Creation and Energy Manipulation (He can transmute his aura into bows and arrows and emit them at a target), Fire Manipulation (One of his arrows produces fire on contact) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (He can kill Chimera Ant Peons with one arrow; the earliest Chimera Ant Peons could kill Lions.) Speed: Subsonic (Should be faster than an Early Gon Freecss. Is faster than Peons and is comparable to Officers. He was able to dodge an Officers attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: Immensely High. Pokkle could run beyond 80 kilometers across various terrains, and was one of the 7 Hunters that passed the notoriously difficult exams. Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques, hundreds of metres (With bows and arrows and his Hatsu) Standard Equipment: Bow and Arrow, Paralyzing Poison, and Antidote. Intelligence: Above Average. Pokkle is an expert hunter and tracker, which, combined with his skills in stealth and his mastery of a bow and arrow, was able to pass various stages of the Exam with relative ease and was one of the 7 participants to pass the Hunter's Exam. Pokkle appears to specialize in poison, creating weapons using paralyzing poison and developed antidotes potent enough to counter the poison from Zazan, one of the strongest Squadron Leaders. He also managed to hide himself from Chimera Ants by hiding underneath a pile of bones and was only discovered because of Neferpitou's enhanced senses. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Pokkle does not appear to be very skilled in Enhancement, as his Nen infused punches failed to inflict any significant damage on Pike, a Chimera Ant officer. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Pokkle is a fairly adept Nen user being able to use at least the four basic techniques *'Rainbow (七色弓箭レインボウ Seven Spectrum Array):' Pokkle transmutes his aura into arrows while simultaneously making a bow by transmuting his aura into an elastic sling between the thumb and middle finger of his left hand. Then he emits it at a target, he has several different arrows. **'Red Arrow (赤あかの弓ゆみ, Aka no Yumi):' An arrow that burst into flames on contact. **'Orange Arrow (橙だいだいの弓ゆみ, Daidai no Yumi):' Said to have the highest speed of his arrows. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Tier 9